Coerced
by Fantastic Nonsense
Summary: Five times Slade coerced a team member that wasn't Robin into becoming his apprentice, and the one time he went for Wally West instead. Fill from the Anon Meme.
1. Artemis

Hey guys. Name's Aubrey. This is my first time posting a Young Justice fic, but not my first fic by a long shot.

So anyway, I was on the Anon Meme today and saw this prompt...and I was inspired. I had to fill it. So I did.

Technically I suppose this is part of the Fill-a-thon that's going on over there right now...but truthfully, I didn't even remember about that until I had already posted it.

So anyway, I hope you all enjoy it, and don't forget to review! Reviews=Alfred's cookies. They also equal a happy writer, which in turn equals more stories. :)

~Aubrey

Disclaimer (for the whole story): I hold no rights to Young Justice or any of it's characters, no matter how much I wish I do. The characters and show belong to Greg Weisman, DC Comics, Cartoon Network, and anyone else I forgot to name.

* * *

1. Artemis

She had been on the team two and a half years when it happened.

It was just a normal open and shut mission. Go in, get the intel, and get out. Unfortunately, it didn't happen that way.

The Team had been separated and she was currently prowling the third floor, keeping an eye out for signs of movement while she attempted to find her friends.

He came out of nowhere; a nightmare clothed in orange and black. He laughed softly and offered up an ultimatum.

"You come with me, and I'll make sure that worthless girl you call a sister continues to live…and the baby she carries."

The terror was all encompassing. How did he even know Jade was pregnant? Roy didn't even know!

"How do I know you have her?"

He simply handed her a cell phone.

"Call her."

She did.

…she went with Slade.


	2. Conner

2. Conner

He called in the middle of the night.

"There's a warehouse on the corner of South and Main. Come alone."

He didn't know who it is or what they wanted, but he thought he could take whoever it was.

He was wrong.

An ambush.

He woke up three hours later in a cell, a kryptonite-laced metal cuff on his right wrist. Just the little dusting of the rock was enough to make Conner feel nauseous and dizzy.

It wasn't long before he appeared.

He offered to train Superboy, to help him learn control (the cuff was only for protection, so he could explain himself without being attacked). He presented him with the chance to become the best he could be; powerful, precise, and in control. He offered him what Superman never had; the chance to have a father.

…Conner accepted.

* * *

Reviews are love!


	3. Megan

3. Megan

She knew what he was offering her was wrong. She knew that. She knew she didn't want to betray her friends or her uncle or Batman. Her rational mind knew that, but the instinctual part of her mind, the part that had made her mind-blast her friends and turn Psimon into a vegetable when her secret was at risk, didn't see it that way.

He had promised they wouldn't be hurt. He had given her his word. Just feed him information, little tidbits here and there.

She tried to convince herself she didn't feel guilty, that she wasn't betraying her friends and that this deal she had made with him, her friends' guaranteed safety in exchange for information wasn't harming anything, or anyone.

…She did not succeed.

* * *

Aw...poor Megan.


	4. Kaldur

4. Kaldur

He hated working for this man, this cold, ruthless man bedecked in Halloween colors. He hated being forced to steal in the dead of night, going against everything he had ever stood for. He hated standing in the man's presence. But most of all, he hated the hold Slade held over him.

He was not in this situation by choice. Two months ago, the man had captured him and took him into a room. It had been empty except for two large pods filled with salt water and his two best friends.

Tula and Garth were floating motionless in the water, their eyes closed and their breathing even. Kaldur prided himself on being calm and level-headed, but he had flown into a rage, attacking Slade and bargaining with him to release his lost love and his first friend.

…This was the result.

* * *

You know...I don't even remember what I was thinking when I wrote this one. I know that I rewrote it about three times. The first time I had Kaldur be evil...then I decided I didn't really like that.


	5. Roy

5. Roy

He's coming down from his latest high when he notices the silhouette.

Roy swears under his breath and grabs his arrows, quickly notching one onto his bow.

Slade steps out of the shadows, carrying what looks to be a dart gun with one hand while the other holds the remainder of Roy's heroin stash.

Suddenly Roy's desperate, and he's begging with the wraith. Him, a hero. Begging to a villain.

He feels disgusted with himself, but can't bring himself to care as he watches Slade hold his 'lifeline' in his hands.

…Roy's hooked, and that's all Slade needs.

* * *

I'm not sure whether I feel sorry for Roy or irritated that he got hooked in the first place. Yeah, I know he has a crap life, but still...


	6. Wally

6. Wally

Wally didn't think there was anything very special about himself. So when Slade started taking an interest in him, Wally was honestly bewildered. He and Robin had even joked about it one night after a mission, after another one of Slade's failed attempts to persuade Wally to join him.

"KF, the only thing you got going for you is super-speed. Besides, you'd eat Slade out of house and home."

Robin had actually been vaguely insulted Slade hadn't gone after him. His pride had been wounded at the thought (however misplaced that thought may have been) that Slade apparently valued a fast-talking, air-headed speedster over him, the protégé of the Batman with the ability to hack through anything and melt into the shadows.

"Come on, Rob. Admit it. I've got stuff!"

"The only stuff you've got going for you is your mouth, Kid Idiot," Robin chucked, dodging a playful swipe.

"Dude! You're not seriously jealous that the scary mastermind merc went after me instead of you, are you? Cause that's seriously messed up, Rob. You're not going to go seek him out now and beg to be his apprentice are you?"

"No! Come on Wally! I thought you knew me better than that!" Robin said with a mock-betrayed look on his face. "I thought we were best friends! You of all people should know I would never ever ever work for Slade!"

"Good."

And they didn't talk for a while after that, content to just play video games.

"...besides, he's creepy. Who'd want to work for him?"

* * *

And that's it folks! Wrapping it up here!

So...reviews are love and warm hugs. Just knowing what you thought makes me feel so much better inside, whether or not you leave constructive criticism or you leave a flame.


End file.
